XMen Evolution: Independence
by JustThatOtherGuy
Summary: The Civil War of humans and mutants is about to begin and the X-Men must be ready. I'm a classic X-Men fan so I prefer not to cut into the original story
1. Chapter 1

Professor Xavier sat looking at the sun; he looked as an unreported eclipse began. He studied it.

Professor: What is going on, this is no regular eclipse, I… Ah! (Knocked out) (1 week later)

(School) (Lockers in hallway)

Kitty: Rouge

Rouge: Yeah?

Kitty: Has the professor waken up yet?

Rouge: No, Jean said she would keep an eye on him until he wakes up.

Kitty: Oh…

Rouge: Don't worry he'll be fine… *Walks away with an unsure sigh*

(Gym)

Spike: (Making baskets) Scott said that he passed out during the eclipse, why do you think it happened?

Nightcrawler: Do you think someone is behind this?

Spike: Who knows, but one thing is for sure; Auntie O is the one who seems to be taking this the worst. She hasn't been able to think straight since this happened.

Nightcrawler: After it Wolverine ran off but no one knows where.

Spike: Don't worry he'll come back, I know him about as well as anyone else, but I know he won't dessert us as do you.

Nightcrawler: You're right Evan.

(X-Mansion)

Jean: Oh professor what happened to you? *Closes eyes* I'll return soon, hopefully you'll be okay when I return.

(Green light fills the room) Professor wakes up, and sits up looking into the light. "Hello Charles"

Xavier: Lilandra…

Lilandra: It has been a long time Charles Xavier; I cannot stay long, the things I am about to tell you are very top secret and other than your X-Men no one else may know.

(Later)

Xavier: I wish I could sit here and tell you all about how happy I am to see you all, where's Wolverine.

Wolverine: *Enters the room* I'm here Chuck.

Spike: Told you.

Professor: Listen to me closely all of you, in exactly 1 year time; we will be in the biggest battle we have ever been in. You see; it will all start with a single act in Washington, after that a civil war will break out and we will be in the middle, my X-Men. We must be ready for the fight of our lives.

Cyclops: I'm ready for it professor.

Jean: So am I.

Wolverine/Storm: *Step up* (All X-Men step up except for Rouge)

(Later)

Rouge: Professor…

Xavier: Yes?

Rouge: I'm not ready, I can't think about a war right now. I don't have the mental state, I need to leave… But I don't want you all to think I'm abandoning you. I need some time and when I return in 1 year I'll be ready!

Xavier: If that is what you need, I will not stop you.

Rouge Thanks *leaving*

Xavier: Rouge.

Rouge: Yeah?

Xavier: *Takes gloved hand and hugs* we'll be here with open arms upon your return, I will tell them for you.

Rouge: Thank you… *tears fall*

(Brotherhood house)

Quicksilver: Guys you'll never believe what I heard from those Xavier geeks.

Avalanche: What?

Quicksilver: A war is about to break loose.

(X-Mansion)

Xavier: Jean, Storm, Cyclops, Wolverine, Beast. I have known all of you for so long, so I want to tell you all. A long with the war new mutants will come before us some good, some evil, and some who will be evil and pose as good. I don't tell the younger members because they aren't good enough to tell good from evil just yet, you will be the judges.

Cyclops: Couldn't you just look into their minds?

Xavier: Let's just say technology will advance beyond our wildest dreams… for the worst.

Storm: We understand professor.

Xavier: X-Men Dismissed.


	2. Chapter 3

(The professor sat in a room with a Mr. Jack and Mrs. Samantha Daniels with their daughter Miya, Miya had a look that reminded Xavier of Rouge. She was Goth for sure, her hair was black and brown with green highlights, she had a black shirt and skull necklace, she was wear black pants under a gray skirt with a sideways belt)

Jack: So do you think that your school can help her um… abilities?

Xavier: We're an institute that will show her how to use her power for the greater good.

Samantha: Can't you show her how to… hide her um "abilities?"

Xavier: I don't believe we need to go to such extremes to-

Miya: I'm sick of being here already, you all think you know what's best for me but you haven't asked what I want.

Jack: Look Mr. Xavier if you can help her she stays here.

Miya:*glare*

Xavier: (Kitty please come show the new student to her room, she's around your age so you might want to get to know her)

Kitty:*enters* Hi Professor is this her?

Xavier: Yes this is Miya, Miya met Kitty.

Miya: You're going to have me shown to my room by some catgirl?

Kitty: I'm not a catgirl!

Xavier: Kitty

Kitty: Fine. Let's go I'll show you to your room.

(Hallway)

Kitty: You remind me a lot of my friend Rouge, she left about a year ago, hope she comes back soon.

Miya: So you have outcasts here too huh?

Kitty: No that's not why her name is Rouge.

Miya: Whatever…

(Both enter a room)

Kitty: This is your room; I'm right across the hall if you need me.

Miya: Whatever, you can leave now.

Kitty: Okay… Hey Miya, everyone felt the same as you did once in their lives, just talk to us we'll understand.

Miya: You could never understand…

Kitty:*walks out* *closes door*

(That night)

Miya:*wakes up* I got to get out of here… I can't stay here… *sneaks out window* (still wearing pajamas)

(20 minutes later) (Building top)

Miya: You call me a freak… (Dark energy starts to come out of Miya's body and attack the city) (Black lightning shoots at the police cars coming at her, people run and news reporter record live)

(Mansion)

Wolverine: What's going on?

Xavier: It's Miya; it looks like she's losing control like her parents warned me.

Kitty: She's just lost and upset maybe we can get through to her.

Kurt: It will be pretty hard, but maybe we can.

Xavier: I don't know, she needs someone who can truly connect with her, someone who has been through the same thing.

Rouge: Maybe I can help.

All: Rouge (Rouge now basically looks like how she looked in the original X-men series from fox kids)

Rouge: Guess I was missed.

Kitty: You look great Rouge.

Rouge: We can talk later *walks to professor* what's the deal?

(Professor explains about Miya)

Rouge: I'm going.

Cyclops: To the black bird.

Rouge: No point to that, I can get there faster on my own *lifts up and flies a bit*

Wolverine: That's a nice new addition.

Kitty: Wait Rouge?

Rouge: What is it Suga?

Kitty: I want to come too, I have to help.

Rouge: What do you think professor?

Kitty: Please Professor

Xavier: Alright, but be careful.

(City) Miya:*has a helicopter held down in her power*

Kitty: Miya stop we're here to help you!

Miya: Shut up! No one can help me! (Miya crying) My parents don't care about helping me, they're embarrassed to have a mutant for a daughter! They always have been, they don't want to be seen with me and that's all there is to it.

Rouge: *flies in front of Miya* Hey Suga, you need to calm down. I know how you feel.

Miya: How would you?

Rouge: When I discovered my powers my father abandoned me, my powers have me absorb the powers of anyone I touch. I can't touch another person's skin, not a handshake, or holding a hand… or a kiss. Professor Xavier helped me and I believe that he can help you, and Kitty really wants to help you too. Give her a chance and Professor a chance to help you.

Miya:*lets helicopter go* Okay… I will…

Rouge:*hugs* Let's get back home before you get in trouble out here.


End file.
